Invasive surgical procedures are essential for addressing various medical conditions. When possible, minimally invasive procedures, such as laparoscopy, are preferred. However, known minimally invasive technologies such as laparoscopy are limited in scope and complexity due in part to the need to remove and insert new surgical tools into the body cavity when changing surgical instruments due to the size of the access ports. Known robotic systems such as the da Vinci® Surgical System (available from Intuitive Surgical, Inc., located in Sunnyvale, Calif.) are also restricted by the access ports and trocars, the necessity for medical professionals to remove and insert new surgical tools into the abdominal cavity, as well as having the additional disadvantages of being very large, very expensive, unavailable in most hospitals, and having limited sensory and mobility capabilities.
Various robotic surgical tools have been developed to perform certain procedures inside a target cavity of a patient. These robotic systems are intended to replace the standard laparoscopic tools and procedures—such as, for example, the da Vinci® system—that involve the insertion of long surgical tools through trocars positioned through incisions in the patient such that the surgical tools extend into the target cavity and allow the surgeon to perform a procedure using the long tools. As these systems are developed, various new components are developed to further improve the operation and effectiveness of these systems.
There is a need in the art for improved end effectors for use with medical devices, including robotic surgical systems.